mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unused and removed content of Super Smash Flash 2
A beta element refers to certain stuff from video games that were removed or altered in someway before a product reaches completion, affected by certain factors like changed ideas, new mechanics implemented that don't work with the old model, or simply because it was deemed unnecessary. The following list consist of those that were originally planned to be in Super Smash Flash 2, as well as any elements shown in a [[Super Smash Flash 2 Demo|''Super'' Smash Flash 2 Demo]] that were removed. Planned content Characters *Rock Lee and Sasuke from the ''Naruto'' series were planned to be playable characters. **While Rock Lee's Final Smash was never revealed (leaving it open to speculations from fans) Sasukue's Final Smash, on the other hand, was planned to be his Cursed Seal form, a Final Form mean to enhance Sasuke's moveset with new attacks. *Vegeta from the ''Dragon Ball'' series was planned to be a playable character. **Vegeta's Final Smash was planned to be his Super Saiyan form (like Goku's), a Final Form mean to enhance Vegeta's moveset with new attacks. *Renji from the ''Bleach'' series was planned to a playable character. **Renji's Final Smash was planned to be Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru where he would launch his Zanpakutō Zabimaru on its Shikai form, stabbing opponents in from of Renji. A variation included having Zabimaru rising from the ground, while surrounding Renji, as four head pilar and stabbing upwards. *Fan characters Blade and Blue were planned to return as playable characters. **New fan characters Robo Ninja, Azrael, and Spikeman were planned to be playable characters. *Mega Man X was planned to return using his Biometal form from Mega Man ZX but was replaced by the original Mega Man. Movesets *Fūton: Rasenshuriken was confirmed to be Naruto's side special move, but was eventually added as the full-charged variation of Rasengan instead of the Odama Rasengan. *Rasengan Smash was confirmed to be Naruto's down special move. *Tengu Blade was confirmed to be Mega Man's side special move and Black Hole Bomb was confirmed to be his down special move. *F.L.U.D.D. Tornado was planned to be Mario's Down special move in demo v0.4. *Chu2 Bomb was confirmed to be Tails' side special move. Items *Battle Cards were confirmed to appear in-game but were removed as the developers found them too similar to Assist Trophies. *Light Yagami was planned to have a completely different effect before his debut in demo v0.7. Game modes *[[Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows|Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows]] was a story mode that was planned for SSF2. The story line as it is known is confirmed to have been scrapped but whether or not a new story mode is being developed has yet to be confirmed or deconfirmed. Removed content Movesets *Stunning Slash was Ichigo's down special move up until demo v0.2a. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. was removed in demo v0.2b. *Bankai Ichigo's down special move was a weaker Kuroi Getsuga until demo v0.2b, where it was replaced with Multislash, which up until that point was his neutral aerial. *Falcon's Crest had a completely different effect until demo v0.2b, and it was changed again in v0.8a. *Fire Mario was Mario's Final Smash up until Version 0.9b where it was replaced with a revamped Mario Finale. *Heat Shield and Fire Mario Eruption were Fire Mario's side and down special moves respectively until demo v0.5a. *Beast replaced Sonic Thrust as Lloyd's side special move in demo v0.5a only for Sonic Thrust to be brought back in demo v0.6 and Beast to be relocated to Lloyd's forward Smash. *Mega Man's Rolling Cutter was replaced with Super Arm in demo v0.6. *Guardian was Lloyd's down special move but was replaced with Grave Blade in demo v0.8a. *Ōdama Rasengan was the fully-charged version of Naruto's Rasengan but was removed in demo v0.8a. *Shuriken was Naruto's side special move but was removed in demo v0.8a. *Several of Mega Man's regular attacks were either relocated or completely replaced in between various demos. *Lloyd had a set of techniques called "Linked Artes" in v0.8. These techniques involve Lloyd instantly cancelling one move into another in rapid succession. They got removed in v0.9 as they were found unnecessary. However, he along with every other character is able to chain attacks together in SSF2's Turbo Mode. *Sora's repertoire of special moves has been completely in recent builds. Strike Raid was moved to his Neutral special, Flowmotion is now his side special, Aerial Recovery replaced Finishing Leap as his up special, and his three spells Firaga, Blizzard, and Thundaga are now part of the new move Command Deck that now occupies his down special. *Airlift replaced Rhythm Twister as ' side special move. Stages *Test Stage 1 and Test Stage 2 were removed in demo v0.5a and both got replaced with the Online Practice Stage (from Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *Mushroom Kingdom II was replaced with Mushroom Kingdom III in v0.8a. *Castle Wily was replaced with Skull Fortress in v0.9a. *Yoshi's Island (from the original Super Smash Bros.) was replaced with Yoshi's Story (from Super Smash Bros. Melee) in v0.9a. *Online Practice Stage was replaced with Nintendo 3DS in v0.9a. Items *Exploding Tag was removed in v0.9b for being considered by the devs a "ugly" items. Altered content Characters * 's original Super Mario World sprites were recolored to match the style of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in v0.5a. * 's sprites were changed from rips from the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS Kirby games to Brawl-styled sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. * and were given completely custom sprites for v0.9b. * was given a Brawl-styled color scheme in a patch for v0.9a, and received the same treatment in 0.9b. * has received a recolor to match the style of [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] in a patch of v0.9b. * has been given completely custom sprites for version Beta of the demo. * has received a recolor in SSF2 Beta, along with a correction of his swords, that now do not change hands and a few new moves. Stages * has received multiple sprite changes from demo to demo. *Hueco Mundo, Twilight Town, and Mirror Chamber were completely reworked and redesigned in demo v0.9a. *Tower of Salvation, Clock Town, Central Highway, , Fourside, and were re-sprited in demo v0.9b. *Pokémon Stadium 3 has been renamed to Pokémon Colosseum. * and Pokémon Colosseum were re-sprited for version Beta. *In Galaxy Tours, the Comet Observatory got replaced with the Starship Mario as the stage's main form in version Beta. *Saturn Valley, Sky Sanctuary Zone, Bomb Factory, Silph Co. and has been overhauled in version Beta. Gallery SSF2_first_logo.png|''SSF2's first beta logo by E.Laimo. SSF2_second_logo.png|''SSF2's second beta logo by Neron. Adventure_Mode_The_Flash_Of_Shadows.PNG|The old logo based on Brawls, ''The Subspace Emissary logo. Lloydspecial.png|Lloyd's Linked Artes as they were supossed to work. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Removed content Category:McLeodGaming